Perdue dans tes yeux trop noirs
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Sans douceur, il empoigna ma nuque et posa son front contre le mien. Et toujours ce fichu regard qui me transperçait. "- Tenten…" Soupira-t-il, la voix rauque et les yeux fous. "Non." "Je ne t'ai pas manqué?" "Non." Répétais-je. Mensonge. Sasuke/Tenten. UA . OS.


Bonjour !

Voici voilà un petit Sasu/Ten qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête, ainsi, il a surgit de derrière les fagots et s'est écrit tout seul. ARGH.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perdue dans tes yeux trop noirs, ma candeur avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Glacé, tu m'observais par-dessous tes cils charbonneux et trop longs. Tes traits androgynes camouflés sous cette lourde mèche de noirceur.

Tu étais le noir, l'obscurité, le froid et tout ce que tu représentais n'était qu'enfer.

Enfer pour mon cœur, enfer pour mon âme, tu laissais ta marque sur ma vie, m'engloutissais toute entière et me rendais dépendante de tes trop maigres affections.

Ta peau si chaude contrastant avec ton cœur dramatiquement emprisonné dans la glace, ta voix de velours crachant son venin et tes yeux de biche effarouchée s'ancrant dans ma mémoire comme autant de piques acérées.

Je te détestais. Presqu'autant que je ne t'aimais.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ?

Qu'importe, finalement.

Qu'importe mes larmes, mes cris, mon abandon. Qu'importe ces soirs où tu ne venais pas, ceux où tu venais et ceux où l'on se retrouvait et se fondait l'un à l'autre.

Je me fichais que tu m'utilises, je me fichais que tu me jettes, je me fichais de tes absences, de ton manque de réponse, de tes fuites et de ses mots si durs qui sortaient de ta bouche. Seul importait le fait que tu revenais. Toujours.

Souvent lorsque je m'y attendais le moins, tu réapparaissais sur le seuil de mon appartement. Je te faisais entrer sans un mot, nous parlions si peu.

Tu mordais et torturais mes lèvres, jamais tu n'embrassais, tu soumettais, t'imposais, faisais brûler un incendie dans mon corps, inventais des ballets et des tourments délicieux, vif, impétueux, dominateur.

Et je me pliais à ta volonté. Je me soumettais sans vraiment me battre, trop heureuse de t'avoir juste pour moi, rien que quelques instants.

Tu menais la danse, toujours. Tu me faisais buter contre les meubles, m'entrainais dans ton sillage sans douceur, m'étendais sans un mot et me déshabillais dans ce grognement d'anticipation qui me rendais dingue.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau n'était qu'attente, qu'expectative. Elle frémissait, brûlait, se glaçait pour mieux me torturer encore, attentive à chacun de tes gestes, à chaque minuscule endroit que tes lèvres effleuraient.

J'étais bien incapable de te repousser. Et tu le savais.

Pire, tu en jouais. Avec ce sourire narquois qui te caractérisait.

Tu me surplombais et, une fois ta basse-besogne accomplie, tu te rhabillais en silence, ce maudit sourire collé sur ton visage et tes yeux trop noirs faisaient louper des battements à mon cœur meurtri.

Puis je fermais les yeux, pour ne pas te voir partir, pour ne pas croiser encore ces prunelles entêtantes, pour ne pas poser de questions que tu esquisserais, pour ne pas que tu me jettes des mots assassins et surtout pour ne pas me prendre ton indifférence de plein fouet.

J'attendais que la porte d'entrée claque, sur toi, pour oser respirer à nouveau et entreprendre de ramasser les miettes de mon cœur et de ma dignité, recollant lentement les morceaux à grands renforts de sanglots m'arrachant la gorge et barrant mes joues rouges de honte.

Honteuse d'encore une fois avoir céder. J'ouvrais la porte aux enfers et me vautrais dans ses flammes si alléchantes, me consumant dans les braises, pieds-nu et dansant dans l'antre du démon. J'embrasais mon âme, mordais le fruit défendu et vendais mon âme en solde à chacun de tes passages.

Mes amis disaient que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Cette expression me faisait rire froidement, à mon sens, c'était bien plus que ce que je n'étais réellement.

Je n'étais rien.

Rien qu'une fille trop naïve, trop éperdument amoureuse du mauvais gars, de celui qu'il ne fallait pas, qui était classé « à éviter absolument » avec les signaux d'alerte de tous côtés, le sans-cœur, le glaçon, celui qui fait fondre les cœurs mais n'en possède vraisemblablement pas.

Puis, de toute façon, il était trop bien pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je l'ai toujours su.

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai été flattée, la première fois, de cette passion lorsqu'il m'a raccompagnée, flattée des ardeurs de cet homme aux traits enchanteurs. Flattée de voir du feu dans ses yeux de glace.

Je me sentais unique, différente. Élue.

Pathétique, oui. Il n'était pas homme à élire une femme. Il n'était aucun genre d'homme.

Il était un démon.

Un foutu démon qui dansait dans mes rêves jour après jour.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Pourquoi tu débarques toujours en pleine nuit ? Osais-je demander, un soir où il m'avait honoré de sa présence.

Il avait tourné ses yeux de braise vers moi et son sourire, ce fichu sourire mauvais, s'était étirer en dévoilant ses canines un peu trop pointues. Celles-là même qui marquaient mon cou et torturaient mon épiderme.

\- Ça te dérange ? Répondit-il en enfilant sa chemise, sans plus m'accorder un seul regard.

Il ne répondait jamais. Ni aux questions directes, ni aux interrogations, ni à rien. Jamais.

Il contournait, noyait le poisson, esquivait et parfois gardait simplement le silence avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Insaisissable.

\- Pas vraiment. Ai-je murmuré piteusement et il eut un rire sans joie. Tu dois me trouver pathétique, pas vrai ?

Je me mordis la langue, les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans que je n'aie le temps de mesurer mes propos. Mes yeux clôt, j'attendais qu'il m'enfonce, qu'il m'invective comme à son habitude.

Il n'en fit rien. Je sentis brièvement ses lèvres effleurer mon front et puis le bruit de la porte. Il était parti.

Les yeux écarquillés, je portais ma main sous ma mèche, incrédule. Avais-je rêvé ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- TENTEN ! Brailla la voix, un brin hystérique, de Naruto.

Il sautilla dans la foule, bras en l'air, et je me dirigeais dans sa direction lorsqu'il me sauta aux yeux. _Lui._ Planté à côté du blond, surplombant les autres de toute sa hauteur et cette aura étrange qui imposait le respect autour de lui, Sasuke me toisa.

Je m'étais figée, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac n'étant plus qu'un sac de nœud.

\- Tenten. Me salua-t-il d'un bref hochement de tête en avant.

Je n'osais pas répondre, je savais que ma voix déraillerait, que les larmes n'étaient pas loin et il était impensable que je m'effondre. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Pas devant _elle_.

Elle. Celle qu'il tenait par la main avec un certain air ennuyé. Celle qui le dévorait du regard et souriait de toutes ses dents trop blanches. Ses phalanges serrées parfaitement dans les longs doigts pâles du démon.

Mais elle avait beau sourire, elle avait beau tenir sa main, les yeux de braise suivaient mes mouvements. Je le voyais me scruter, son regard lourd m'hérissait, me rendait gauche.

Je voulais fuir. M'ôter cette vision des rétines, me couler dans un bain brûlant et ne plus en sortir qu'une décennie plus tard.

Un mois sans nouvelles, sans visites nocturnes, sans douce torture, sans vestiges sanguinolents dans mon cou d'un incendie ayant consumé tout mon être.

\- Ten' ? M'appela Naruto, inquiet, en passant sa main devant mes yeux. Coupant net le contact visuel entre les yeux sombres et moi.

Je souris au blond, faussement, y mettant tout ce qu'il me restait d'amour-propre, me forçant à me tenir droite, à sourire, à me montrer aimable. J'avançais même à sa suite vers le petit groupe.

\- Sakura, je te présente Tenten, c'est ma plus vieille amie ! Annonça très fièrement Naruto en s'adressant à la jeune femme. Celle qui s'accrochait au bras du démon, celle qui tentait de capter son attention et qui semblait réaliser la tension palpable entre le corps trop tendu de Sasuke et mes gestes fébriles.

Elle me désarma d'un regard trop aimable, trop honnête, trop pur. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire candide et elle me salua poliment, demandant plus de détails sur notre amitié à l'énergique blondinet. Me laissant face à _lui_ , muette, désarçonnée.

Yeux dans les yeux. L'écart était trop mince entre nous et malgré son impassibilité habituelle, je remarquais la tension de sa mâchoire, ses épaules crispées et ses jointures blanchies. Il avait lâché la main de la fille et serrait les poings, dans ses poches, comme pour se forcer à garder la face.

\- Hé Tenten, tu connais déjà Sasuke, non ? S'informa soudainement Naruto, comme frappé par on ne sait quelle pensée stupide. Je me crispais d'avantage, lisant de l'intérêt dans les yeux noirs.

Tous attendaient ma réponse, visiblement.

\- Ouais, vaguement.

Ma voix n'était qu'un filet. Peu crédible mais le grand blond sembla s'en accommoder, haussant les épaules pour reprendre sa conversation avec l'autre, la fille, celle qui analysait l'échange non-verbal entre son mec et cette nouvelle arrivante.

\- J'vais fumer. Déclara Sasuke, ses prunelles toujours dans les miennes.

Sakura protesta vaguement mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, demeurant droit, face à moi, me jaugeant. Il patientait. Attendait que j'opère un mouvement.

Je lui emboitais naturellement le pas, les yeux rivés sur son large dos, sur son port de tête fier, sur les quelques mèches noires trop longues qui lui chatouillaient la nuque.

Puis l'extérieur, le vent glacé, l'odeur des pins, la légère bruine.

Un long frisson me traversa, prenant naissance dans le haut de mon dos pour se propager dans l'entièreté de mon maigre corps. Étrange paradoxe avec les flammes me martyrisant de l'intérieur.

Glacée extérieurement, brûlante en dedans.

Il marchait toujours, avançant droit vers la zone de stationnement où les rangées de voitures s'alignaient sous la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère. Il tourna au coin et disparu.

J'accélérais, allongeant le pas, de crainte de le perdre dans la noirceur. Mais à peine le pan de mur dépasser, qu'il m'y plaquait.

Violement.

Ma tête cogna et ses lèvres me heurtèrent, ne me laissant aucun répit, affamées, capricieuses. Avidement, il passa ses mains sous ma robe, jouant avec l'élastique de mon collant, remontant sans délicatesse les pans de tissus tout en maintenant une pression sur ma bouche, m'immobilisant totalement sans un geste.

J'avais rendu les armes il y a bien longtemps, de toute manière.

Il saisit mes cuisses et les empoigna, les remontant sur sa taille, me ramenant contre son torse dans un grognement masculin qu'il noya dans mon cou. Il tira mes cheveux, m'inclinant la tête pour mieux dégager l'espace, et entreprit de laisser sa marque, suçotant, mordant et meurtrissant la chair tendre. Ses canines, fichues canines, rentrant profondément près de ma clavicule.

Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de l'endroit, ni du froid. J'étais fiévreuse, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser filtrer quelques gémissements si faibles que je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils viennent de moi.

Faibles. À mon image.

Je m'offrais une fois de plus à cet homme, sans une hésitation, sans crainte ni remord.

Je me détestais. Presqu'autant que je le détestais.

Il abandonna mon cou aussi abruptement qu'il ne l'avait pris d'assaut, s'attaquant à mes bas noirs, les faisant glisser sur mes cuisses cireuses. C'était exceptionnel que je porte une robe, que j'aie pris le temps d'enfiler des bas et de me coiffer plus savamment que mes chignons négligés traditionnels. J'avais espéré sa présence, prié pour ne serait-ce que le croiser. M'imposant des efforts de présentation que j'aurais jugés futiles avant lui.

Il grogna au contact de ma peau, arrachant ces obstacles gênants pour mieux enfoncer ses doigts dans ma chair, pétrissant l'intérieur de mes cuisses de ses longs doigts pâles, intransigeant.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix, féminine et fluette, avait fait se stopper l'homme. Il me plaqua d'avantage contre le mur, nous noyant dans l'ombre, son front reposant sur mon épaule et ses cheveux jouant contre ma joue.

\- Merde. Jura-t-il, les dents serrées, et son souffle me fit frissonner.

Le bruit de talons hauts heurtant les pavés se répercuta autour de nous et je le sentis se tendre à l'extrême, indécis, avant de me laisser retomber et de s'écarter pour s'allumer une clope. Il sortit son paquet, choppa une tige du bout des lèvres et en une fraction de seconde elle était allumée et se consumait, formant des ronds de fumées anarchiques dans les airs.

Il me la tendit et s'en alluma une seconde, la portant paresseusement à ses lèvres tandis que j'observais celle brûlant dans mes doigts d'un air circonspect. Je l'avais acceptée sans réfléchir. Je ne fumais pas.

Mais lorsque sa copine passa l'angle, je n'hésitais plus et tirais dessus furieusement. Pour me donner une contenance. Pour me fournir une excuse, un prétexte, à ce petit aparté.

La première taffe me fit tourner la tête, mes jambes étaient en coton.

\- Ah, tu es là… Je commençais à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée ici. Rigola nerveusement l'intruse mais quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait qu'elle avait réellement envisagé cette option.

Ses yeux très verts passèrent de Sasuke à moi, s'attardant sur mon habilement débrayé, sur mon cou et mes cheveux défaits. Puis sur la chemise froissée du brun.

L'air dégagé et la tête rejetée en arrière, il fumait sans plus se préoccupé de son environnement, me laissant en tête à tête avec la fille.

\- Tenten, c'est exact ? S'enquit poliment l'autre.

J'hochais simplement la tête. Ce serait faux de dire que je me sentais coupable.

Non, je me sentais surtout agacée. Elle nous avait interrompus et je la détestais de tout mon être. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, chercha du soutien du côté du ténébreux et ne se heurta qu'à un mur de froideur.

\- Rentrons, Sasuke… Supplia-t-elle pratiquement, frottant ses épaules nues dans un geste pour se réchauffer mais également dans une sorte de mouvement protecteur.

Comme si elle avait déjà prédit la suite.

\- Demande à Naruto. Articula lentement le brun en soufflant la fumée par ses narines, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

Elle s'approcha, lentement, se portant à sa hauteur et tendit les doigts dans le vide. Elle lui frôla la joue et il tressaillit. Mes entrailles me brûlaient, j'étais spectatrice et coupable. Cette fois, le remord s'étirait lentement pour m'engloutir. Ce n'était pas correct. Elle semblait être droite, honnête et amoureuse.

Je n'avais pas le droit. Mes lèvres se crispèrent sur la clope, tirait nerveusement une seconde taffe qui me fit tousser légèrement.

La gifle me surprit.

Pas Sasuke.

Il ne broncha pas, se contentant d'expulser des volutes de nicotine dans les airs. Je laissais mes propres pensées pour plus tard, reportant mon attention sur la scène, lâchant le tube de tabac qui s'échoua au sol, sa lueur orangée à côté de mon pied droit.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de ficher ses ébènes dans mes yeux, évitant soigneusement la silhouette de la fille.

Elle trembla, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts.

Et un rire, mauvais, amer, de ces rires qui marquent et écorchent l'âme résonna dans la nuit noire. Puis elle tourna les talons, elle avait sa réponse.

Sans faire de drame, sans scandale, sans crise, sans larmes.

Elle nous laissa seuls, disparaissant la tête haute dans les limbes de la nuit.

Une bouffée d'air frais vrilla mes poumons, depuis quand retenais-je ma respiration ? Indécise, j'oscillais de la tête, je craignais de m'effondrer. Cette fille… Elle imposait le respect. Elle demeurait fière, forte, peu importe qu'elle ait été trahie.

Sa solidité me fit me sentir d'autant plus faible. Méprisable.

Je décollais lentement mon dos éraflé par les briques saillantes du mur et, trébuchante, je m'éloignais.

Je n'osais pas me retourner, si je rencontrais ses yeux je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le courage de m'en aller. Je ne pouvais rester.

Pas ainsi, pas ce soir.

Il ne me poursuivit pas. Je n'en fus pas réellement surprise, simplement blessée.

Mais qu'était-ce qu'une entaille supplémentaire dans mon cœur déjà fracassé ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nuit noire, pleine lune et pluie battante sur les carreaux.

Trempé, les cheveux collant à son front, Sasuke se tenait devant moi.

Il fit mine d'entrer et je refermais légèrement la porte, interdisant l'accès, le fixant sans comprendre. Il me dévisagea, ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables et ses poings serrés qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher.

\- Laisse-moi entrer. Exigea-t-il de ce ton impérieux qui le caractérise.

\- Non.

Il sembla surpris, un bref instant je vis ses yeux s'obscurcirent d'avantage et je craignis qu'il ne tourne les talons. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais je ne pouvais l'accepter encore une fois.

J'avais beau jouer à la forte, je ne l'étais pas. Jamais quand il s'agissait de lui.

\- Tenten… Murmura-t-il de ce timbre de voix voluptueux qui fait danser mes sens et accélérer mon pouls.

\- Non. Répétais-je faiblement.

Il dut sentir mon hésitation, lire l'indécision dans mes yeux trop expressifs car il appuya du plat de la main contre le battant et se glissa dans l'interstice, appliquant son torse détrempé contre ma poitrine.

Spontanément, ses bras m'enserrèrent et sa tête se nicha dans le creux de mon épaule, comme une évidence. Je le laissais faire, impuissante, les bras le long du corps et les lèvres tremblantes.

Était-ce là toute ma volonté ? Étais-je donc si faible ? Où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions ?

Mes mains s'actionnèrent enfin, rétablissant un maigre écart entre nous. Il se redressa, reprenant de la superbe, réendossant son masque impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'étais à court de mots, à court d'idées et ma gorge n'était que sècheresse. J'articulais difficilement, réfléchissais lentement, mes sens en émoi. Je luttais contre l'envie pratiquement irrépressible de fondre sur lui, de me laisser aller à cette passion dévorante, gourmande, qui me briserait une nouvelle fois.

\- J'avais envie de te voir.

La phrase avait été prononcée si bas que, si ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougés, j'aurai cru à une hallucination. Figée, j'observais. Rien n'indiquait qu'il fut honnête.

Mais pareille déclaration, c'était une première. Jamais, il n'avait exprimé l'envie de me voir.

Il venait, point.

\- Je ne veux plus de ça, Sasuke.

Ma voix tremblait et je balbutiais plus que je ne parlais, mes faibles résolutions s'effritaient déjà à son contact.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il, imperturbable.

\- Plus de sexe, Sasuke. Terminé. Plus d'arrivée nocturne, plus de départ en douce, plus de…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant le passage, noyant mon discours soigneusement préparé et mes réticences.

Je me laissais aller à son étreinte, à ses bras qui me broyaient, à ses mains agrippant dangereusement le creux de mes reins, risquant à tout moment de me briser, à ce baiser endiablé qui me faisait oublier tout, jusqu'aux raisons de mon refus précédent.

Faible.

Il me fit reculer et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Le bruit du bois heurtant le chambranle me ramena à la réalité et je reculais vivement ma tête, coupant court à cette douce tentation.

\- Plus de sexe. Tranchais-je à nouveau, comme une prière.

\- Plus de sexe. Répéta-t-il, calme.

J'opérais un mouvement de repli mais ses bras me ramenèrent contre lui, supplantant toute tentative de rébellion.

\- Plus de sexe. Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille, son souffle chaud infligeant mille supplices à ma peau.

Je fermais les yeux, m'imposant le calme. À un cheveu de craquer.

Faible.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Repris-je avant de dérailler définitivement. Il fallait que je reste connectée à la réalité.

\- Je te veux.

Trois mots. J'expulsais violement tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons, comme s'il m'avait mise un uppercut. Tremblante, chancelante, les saccades de ma respiration faisant écho à mon cœur en miettes qui s'agitait follement dans ma poitrine.

\- Pardon ?

Il tiqua nerveusement et me rendit ma liberté, reculant pour s'adosser au mur de l'entrée, ses yeux impitoyablement plongés dans les miens. Il me regardait cruellement, un animal de traque face à sa proie. Loup affamé face à un petit lapin.

\- Je ne le répéterais pas. Siffla froidement sa voix, ses ébènes dures et sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Bien. Articulais-je, inerte. Va-t'en.

Il perdit de sa superbe, son nez se plissa et il porta une main à son visage, la passant mollement sur ses traits fatigués. Sasuke semblait subitement éreinté. Éteint.

Il ne protesta pas, me lança un dernier long regard puis ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

Mes jambes cédèrent et un haut-le-cœur souleva mon corps alors que je me laissais aller contre le sol. Les yeux secs mais la gorge remplie de larmes, je hurlais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ten' ? M'apostropha pour la énième fois Naruto.

\- Quoi ? M'agaçais-je.

\- C'est ton tour.

Son visage absurdement renfrogné et les yeux d'habitude si rieurs étaient inquiets. Il m'analysa sous toutes les coutures, comme environ toutes les cinq minutes depuis mon arrivée, et me tendit la queue en bois qu'il avait en main.

Je reportais mon attention sur le billard où la partie n'était pas à mon avantage, j'étais trop distraite pour y accorder de l'intérêt, et je sélectionnais une bille que j'heurtais sans y croire du bout de la canne.

Sans surprise, elle prit une direction autre que celle escomptée, me permettant de retourner me percher sur le tabouret et laissant le champ libre aux autres joueurs. Je me fichais de perdre.

Sasuke revint du bar, cinq bières tenues par le goulot entre les doigts, et les distribua rapidement. Trinquant avec l'un ou l'autre.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se figea, indécis, avant de me tendre une bouteille et de choquer le verre raidement à l'aide de la sienne. Ses yeux, comme toujours, me transperçant.

\- À la tienne.

J'hochais piteusement de la tête avant de porter le breuvage à ma bouche. Pour me donner une contenance. Pour ne pas lui répondre. Pour briser le contact visuel. Pour ne pas le laisser m'atteindre.

\- J'vais fumer. Annonça-t-il dans un vague air de déjà-vu qui me fit me raidir.

Il me chercha des yeux et étira ses lèvres dans un demi-sourire. Je ne réagis pas.

\- Dehors. Précisa-t-il.

Je détournais vainement la tête, le sentant se rapprocher.

\- Sur le parking.

Son souffle réchauffant ma joue et faisant s'envoler quelques mèches de cheveux. Un long frisson me parcourut et avant de penser aux conséquences, je me retrouvais à l'extérieur, appuyée contre le muret entourant le bar.

D'une impulsion, je m'installais sur la tablette, mes jambes pendant dans le vide et les paumes appliquées sur la pierre de taille glacée de part et d'autre de mes cuisses.

\- Ça fait longtemps. Entama la conversation Sasuke après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant.

\- Trois, quatre mois… Rétorquais-je, évasive.

\- Cinq mois. Cingla-t-il en retour.

\- Si long ?

Il grogna. Mon indifférence ne lui plaisait pas du tout, son corps montrait les signes habituels d'agacement contenu. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes où luisait, cruel, les reflets coléreux dans l'ébène.

Il avança à pas de velours, se plaçant entre mes jambes sans douceur, les écartant durement pour s'y faufiler. Sans douceur, il empoigna ma nuque et posa son front contre le mien.

Et toujours ce fichu regard qui me transperçait.

\- Tenten… Soupira-t-il, la voix rauque et les yeux fous.

\- Non.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

La question me prend de court. S'il m'a manqué ? Si j'ai cru crever de son absence, si je me suis noyée dans mes larmes nuits après nuits, si mon corps me faisait défaut à chaque fois que j'entrapercevais des yeux couleur nuit ? Non.

Plutôt crever que de l'admettre.

Plutôt me laisser mourir clairement que de me consumer à petit feu dans ses bras.

\- Non.

Il se recula, inspectant longuement mon visage puis traça le contour de mes lèvres de la pulpe du pouce. Mon corps se tendit, bien trop réceptif à cette caresse.

\- Je t'ai manqué. Asséna-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons, s'éloignant dans le parking pour en débouler dans cette voiture noire trop puissante qu'il fit hurler, s'en allant à une vitesse folle sur la route déserte.

Me laissant, stupide, fixer l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Affirma, d'un ton d'experte, Ino en sirotant son cocktail rose.

\- Y'a pas expression plus débile ? S'exaspéra Tenten en jetant un regard noir à sa propre boisson, de couleur rose également puisque choisie par les soins de la petite blonde excessivement féminine face à elle. Et optionnellement, son amie.

Elles burent en silence quelques instants puis la brune se prit la tête entre les mains, lançant un soupir désespéré au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de discuter avec lui, au calme, dans un endroit neutre ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Ino. Je te jure, j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu es incapable de te laisser aller. Tu te prends trop la tête. La gronda la blonde en lui appuyant son doigt manucuré sur le bout du nez en ricanant.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta mollement Tenten en faisant la moue.

Elle resserra ses chignons, libérant sans le vouloir quelques mèches hirsutes et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre girly.

\- Trop sucré. Grimaça-t-elle.

\- C'est une caipirihna à la fraise. Précisa Ino comme si cela justifiait tout.

\- Ca a un goût de diabète.

Cela fit rouler des yeux la jeune femme puis, elle les plissa.

\- Jolie tentative de changement de sujet, ça ne prend pas ma grande ! Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Répondit la brune, esquivant le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, quoi d'autre ?

Tenten soupira lourdement et joua distraitement avec sa paille, faisant des remous dans le mélange et tripotant les glaçons dans un tintement répétitif.

\- Rien. Finit-elle par avouer.

\- Rien ? Répéta, hébétée, sa vis-à-vis.

\- Je ne compte rien faire.

\- Je vois… Marmonna la blonde, qui ne voyait pas du tout. Elle montrait clairement sa réprobation mais savait qu'elle se battait en vain. Tenten était têtue. Tu vas le laisser filer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ino, d'accord ? Je ne sais vraiment pas…

\- Tu le veux, non ? Bats-toi Ten', merde ! T'es une combattante, c'est pas ton genre de te laisser aller ainsi !

\- Tu te trompes.

Nouvelle gorgée rosée, nouvelle grimace.

\- Je ne suis qu'un tout petit lapin.

\- Un lapin ? Répéta, les sourcils froncés, Ino.

\- Un gentil, mignon, petit lapin face au grand méchant loup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Merci Ino, c'était sympa !

\- On refait ça quand tu veux ! Répondit, par la fenêtre ouverte, la blonde avant de lui faire un petit signe et de démarrer. Sa voiture pétardant dans ma rue déserte.

Ma main en l'air en guise de salut resta suspendue lorsqu'une ombre sur mon perron s'agita. Une silhouette masculine, assise sur les marches, patientait.

Je m'approchais doucement, indécise. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui était là. Quand on parle du loup…

Par contre, sa présence était incompréhensible.

Ainsi que la présence de la bouteille de vin, à moitié entamée, à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke ? Osais-je, d'une petite voix qui m'exaspéra.

Il releva la tête vaguement, les yeux troubles et embrumé par l'alcool.

Bon sang, combien de verres avait-il bu ?

Il dodelina de la tête, le port incertain et fini par la laisser reposer sur le mur à ses côtés, ses yeux toutefois braqués dans ma direction. Même saoul, Sasuke demeurait Sasuke.

Et Sasuke n'était rien sans son habituel regard perçant.

\- Tenten… Souffla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque et trainante par ses excès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je commençais à en avoir marre de lui poser sans cesse cette même question. Éternel recommencement.

Une boucle sans fin que je n'arrivais pas à briser.

\- Voulais t'voir. Grommela le brun en peinant à se remettre sur ses jambes.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte d'entrée et l'attrapais par le coude, le dirigeant vers le canapé.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Sommais-je avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain, piochant cachets et bassine avant de le rejoindre.

Affalé dans le canapé, les traits calmes, reposés, il s'était endormi. Quelques mèches noires flottaient sur son visage, lui chatouillant les paupières à chaque respiration et il plissait les yeux exagérément mais il demeurait beau. Mon cœur eut un raté, comme de coutume.

Je soupirais, déposais le seau à terre, sait-on jamais qu'il lui prenne l'envie de vomir, et étendis une couverture laineuse sur son corps. Je le bordais correctement, penchée au-dessus de son visage, écartant ses cheveux d'une main maladroite.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi, penchée sur Sasuke, à le regarder dormir. Petit plaisir coupable qu'il m'était interdit, en théorie.

Interdit par moi-même pour ne plus souffrir. Ce type était un ouragan dans ma vie, il débarquait n'importe quand et saccageait tout. Je devais cesser ça. Cette connexion étrange, cette attirance entêtante, la passion brutale et jamais assouvie. Tout. Stop.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et sans que je ne le voie venir, Sasuke attrapa mon bras, me faisant basculer en avant. Sur lui.

Il encercla ma taille, me ramenant contre son torse et ma tête se carra naturellement contre son épaule. Il semblait toujours dormir pourtant un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Pas le sourire mauvais, narquois, qu'il affichait toujours.

Non, un vrai sourire, léger, réel.

Et je n'eus pas le courage de me débattre.

Toute habillée dans mon canapé, allongée de tout mon long sur le démon, je m'endormis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _À ce soir._

La note, de cette fine écriture légèrement penchée, trônait sur la table basse. Je soupirais, ramenant la couverture sur moi, reniflant les effluves masculines s'y étant accrochées.

Le parfum boisé, fort, amer, entêtant, supplantant toutes autres odeurs. Y avait-il fragrance plus adaptée à ce démon ?

 _À ce soir._

Que cela signifiait-il, au juste ? Qu'il reviendrait ?

Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait laissé de mot, d'indication quant à sa prochaine réapparition. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Fébrile, je serais le plaid sous mon nez, me donnant l'illusion de sa présence encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques instants encore.

Me souvenir de son torse, de ses épaules droites, carrées, de son cou où flottait cette douce odeur, de ses mèches soyeuses et un peu folles qui s'emmêlaient à tout bout de champ, indomptables, de ce profil parfait, ce nez droit et ces lèvres pâles, séductrices. De son bras entourant ma taille, me collant toujours d'avantage à lui, de ses mains sûres qui s'étaient étreintes dans le creux de mes reins, ses yeux onyx, ce regard tantôt tendre tantôt carnassier et ce sourire de travers, tordu à l'image de son possesseur.

J'avais bien dormi. Trop, sans doute, puisque son départ ne m'avait pas tirée de mon songe.

Je me sentais tout à fait réveillée, à présent, et pourtant une chape de plombs me poussait à demeurer dans le canapé, à me rendormir, fermer mes yeux et oublier ce jour qui se profilait long et inévitable.

 _À ce soir._

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Voudrait-il qu'on parle ?

De quoi ? À quel sujet ?

Nous n'avions pas couché ensemble, pour une fois. Sa venue était d'autant plus suspecte qu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas de sexe. Alors quoi ?

Les interrogations manquaient de me faire virer marteau, je rabattis la couette et me levais d'un bond.

Une douche bouillante, un café serré, et un jogging. Et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Le reste attendrait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _…_

\- Allo ?

\- _Adieu, Tenten_.

\- … Sasuke ?

Il avait déjà raccroché.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Il paraît qu'il est à l'étranger.

\- T'as des nouvelles, toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, faudrait demander à Naruto. Après tout c'est la seule personne avec qui il parle réellement…

\- Hé, tocard ! S'éleva la voix rude de Kiba dans le bar semi-vide où la bande d'amis s'était réunie.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?! S'indigna un Naruto aux yeux vengeurs et au large sourire un rien dément.

\- Ouaip, Sasuke est où ? C'est vrai c'qui se dit, il s'est vraiment barré ?

Le blond se rembrunit immédiatement à la mention du prénom de son meilleur ami. Oubliée l'insulte, la réplique bien sentie et la joute verbale à laquelle il se livrait, en général, volontiers avec Kiba.

J'observais, passive, la conversation depuis la banquette. Blottie dans mon coin, j'attendais d'enfin comprendre. Des réponses ne seraient pas de trop, j'étais dans le flou le plus total depuis cet appel, quelques huit jours plus tôt.

\- Ce débile est allé se planqué en Amérique. Grommela le blond en se grattant la nuque, embêté. Son frère a refusé de prendre la succession de l'entreprise familiale, c'était donc à lui d'endosser ce rôle. Et il s'est cassé.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Naruto soupirait à intervalles réguliers, Kiba semblait constipé tant ses traits étaient plissés et Shikamaru et Hinata ne disaient rien, tout simplement. Pui, il y avait moi, témoin silencieux, qui réfléchissait à cette déclaration, tentant de raisonner alors que mon corps entier était devenu glacé et que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines.

Il était parti.

Parti, hein… Pour ne pas devenir l'héritier d'Uchiha Corp. Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens.

\- Hé, il est où en Amérique ? Demanda de nouveau Kiba.

Naruto répondit d'un geste évasif des mains, en signe d'ignorance, et Shikamaru se gratta la tête quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

\- En même temps, il déteste le monde des affaires, je ne l'imagine pas devoir faire des courbettes et se pavaner d'un requin à un autre avec diplomatie. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Pas faux… Agrémenta le blond. Son diplôme est mieux reconnu aux USA, en plus, c'est pas si con.

\- T'imagines, s'il est engagé à la NASA ? Ricana Kiba

\- C'est trop le genre ! Avec son air de jamais rien y toucher. Renchérit Naruto, un sourire étincelant et les yeux brillants.

La conversation se poursuivit, ils s'imaginaient tour à tour des vies, des destins à Sasuke tandis que je cogitais en silence. Il était vrai qu'avec son doctorat en astronomie, le ténébreux avait plus de débouchés sur le sol américain, qu'ici.

Mais s'il ne revenait jamais ? Mon cœur se serra d'avantage.

J'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir. Mais à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de le retenir…

\- Purée, avec sa belle gueule, il va nous ramener un mannequin, j'suis sûr ! Claironna soudain Kiba, indigné d'avance.

Je saignais de l'intérieur. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Il ne m'appartenait pas, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. Bien entendu qu'il allait se trouver une fille, ou plusieurs, peut-être toute une tribu, là-bas, je n'y pouvais rien.

Il était parti, je devais avancer moi aussi.

Redevenir Tenten la forte, Tenten la guerrière, Tenten le roc.

Et faire une croix sur Tenten la faible qui ne sait pas lutter contre le démon aux yeux de braises. Et tant pis si mon cœur n'est pas d'accord. Pour cette fois, merci bien, mais j'allais suivre ma tête. Et rayer définitivement Sasuke Uchiha de ma vie. Fini les tourments.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hé, ma puce, t'en penses quoi de ça ?

\- Bof…

Il reposa l'objet, une espèce de renne avec une écharpe rouge et un bonnet de père noël, et se tourna vers moi, me lançant un sourire chaleureux et attrapant ma main.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de la lui reprendre, il avait l'air trop heureux de faire les courses de Noël en ma compagnie. Il était vrai qu'il m'avait grattée pendant des semaines avant que je n'accepte et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas de mon approbation soudaine.

Je lui rendis un faible sourire, factice, du bout des lèvres, une sorte de rictus ressemblant à une grimace de dégoût qu'il me renvoya dans une risette éclatante. Je détestais ces marques d'affections publiques, les surnoms mielleux et ces petits bisous douçâtres, les roucoulements, les regards pleins de sucre, ces effleurements et cœur qui battent à l'unisson me filaient la gerbe.

Mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire cela, il me prendrait pour une folle. Et en serait blessé.

Je ne voulais pas le blessé. Lui faire du mal était hors de question. Je ne l'aimais, certes, pas comme il aurait fallu, pas comme lui m'aimait, mais je ne lui voulais aucun mal, vraiment.

\- Alors, quelle couleur pour les décorations du sapin ? S'enthousiasma-t-il en s'arrêtant devant les boîtes de boules, rangées par teintes, s'étendant sur plusieurs rayons.

Je réfléchissais, analysant les contenus des différents packs pendant qu'il battait des mains, impatient, passant d'un rayon à l'autre en sautillant pratiquement. J'aurais sans doute du deviner qu'il en faisait trop. J'étais bien trop occupée par moi-même pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas naturel, qu'il s'inquiétait et repoussait cette conversation qui le meurtrirait. Il me devinait bien avant que je ne me comprenne.

\- On fait dans le traditionnel ? Rouge et or? Suggérais-je au bout d'un long moment.

\- Ca roule ! Il empoigna plusieurs boîtes, les plaçant délicatement dans le petit panier avant de me faire un petit clin d'œil. On est parti ?

Il me tendit la main et je regardais celle-ci sans opérer le moindre geste. Mes yeux furent attirer par autre chose, quelque chose de longtemps refouler, quelque chose que j'avais lutter pour oublier et qui me hantait pourtant toujours.

Deux yeux ébènes. Noires, glacées, brulantes, perçantes et me déshabillant sans scrupule.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Là, au bout du rayon, entre les décorations de cheminées et les bonbons aux chocolats. Le port altier, les cheveux un rien plus courts, cette fichue mèche barrant son front et ses yeux. Ses yeux.

Je fermais les miens, l'espace d'une seconde, et prise d'une bouffée de peur je me saisis de la main tendue de celui qui était mon copain. Il me lança un regard étonné mais ne dit rien.

Je n'osais me retourner pour voir quelle expression avait le démon. Sans doute portait-il comme toujours son masque impassible. Peut-être avait-il ce sourire narquois, mauvais, signe qu'il me provoquait volontairement. Je ne savais pas mais je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter.

Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas avec Kankurô agrippant mes doigts.

\- Tenten. Appela cette voix trop autoritaire et rauque.

Sèchement, froidement. De cette même intonation qui m'avait dit adieu, un soir, il y a de cela plusieurs longs mois. Pratiquement un an et demi.

Je ne me retournais pas mais je m'étais figée. Kankurô, lui, tourna la tête dans la direction de l'appel, ses yeux plissées passant de l'homme à moi.

\- Ten' ? Tu le connais, ce type ? Me demanda-t-il, doucement.

Je déglutis difficilement, mes yeux papillonnèrent sans savoir où se fixer. J'évitais le regard interrogateur et aimant de celui qui aurait dû être l'homme faisant battre mon cœur et j'esquivais encore plus celui qui rendait ledit cœur déréglé, malade, tambourinant et s'essoufflant violement.

Faute de trouver mes mots, j'hochais simplement la tête.

\- Tenten. Répéta Sasuke, en se plantant devant moi.

Je le savais, j'avais les yeux vissés au sol et j'avais donc vu ses chaussures en cuir italienne s'insinuer dans mon paysage, s'arrêtant à un carrelage de moi. Si près. Trop près. Ma tête me fit mal, elle tournait alors qu'une légère respiration amena ce parfum enivrant à mes narines.

\- Sasuke. Le saluais-je finalement, le palais pâteux, la gorge sèche et la respiration difficile.

\- Cela fait longtemps. Me répondit-il, comme si de rien était. Deux amis de longues dates se croisant par un heureux hasard au détour d'un rayon de supermarché.

Je relevais mes yeux, les enfonçant furieusement dans ses prunelles de nuit. N'était-il pas le moins du monde déstabilisé d'être en ma présence ?

Inexpressif, il portait ce masque d'indifférence que je haïssais.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ironisais-je. Je t'espérais mort.

Son parfait faciès de contrôle vacilla l'espace d'une seconde, un éclat douloureux traversant ses orbes de jais. Il se reprit immédiatement, un demi-sourire moqueur fleurissant sur le coin gauche de ses lèvres pâles, provocateur.

\- Vraiment, Tenten ? Susurra-t-il, s'approchant d'avantage, replaçant l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

\- Waouh, à quoi tu joues, mon pote ? Intervint Kankurô, s'imposant entre nous, forçant le brun à reculer légèrement. C'est ma copine, t'es prié de pas la toucher sans sa permission.

Sasuke haussa vaguement des épaules, son sourire s'élargissant et ses yeux ne me quittant pas. Il n'accorda pas un regard à l'autre, ne se concentrant que sur moi. L'intensité de ce contact visuel, je l'avais oubliée.

\- Je pense que c'est à elle d'en décider. Prit son temps pour répondre Sasuke, me dévisageant.

\- Ma belle ? M'interpella mon copain, plaçant sa main sur le dos de ma main. Ce geste me sortit de ma transe et, à regret, je détournais les yeux, fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

\- Oui ? Rétorquais-je un peu sèchement et ce fut comme si je l'avais giflé.

Kankurô me regarda, blessé, et passa sa main sur sa nuque, indécis, avant de me caresser la joue lentement.

\- Viens, on rentre, Ten…

J'approuvais mollement et me laissais entrainer à sa suite, sa main broyant mes phalanges, avançant à grand pas, et mes yeux cherchant en vain ceux, trop noirs, trop entêtants de Sasuke, resté sur place, son masque d'indifférence en miettes.

Il avait fermé les yeux, immobile, au milieu du rayon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Alors c'est lui, hein ? Cracha Kankurô, une fois la porte d'entrée claquée sur nous.

J'avais trouvé refuge dans le canapé, blottie dans un coin, la tête rejetée en arrière et mes pouces massant mes tempes. Je ne souhaitais pas cette discussion, elle finirait invariablement mal.

\- J'imagine que je suis hors concours, pas vrai ? J'suis con, putain, bien entendu que je suis hors concours, t'étais là à le bouffer du regard, j'existais même plus... Jamais je t'avais vu avec ces yeux là…

Je gardais la tête posée sur le dossier, analysant les tâches claires parsemant le plafond, la lumière du lustre me grillant les rétines.

\- C'est pas comme si on ne m'avait pas mis en garde, putain ! Ce que je suis con, je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverais, tu sais…

\- De quoi tu parles?

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un filet, un marmonnement, j'étais à des kilomètres de cette pièce. Flottant en orbite quelque part, loin de ces hurlements, loin de cette fin qui ne me touchait pas réellement. Je me sentais monstrueuse.

\- De quoi je parle? Hurla Kankurô, De quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu penses que je ne vois pas ? Tes silences lorsqu'il est mentionné, tes absences dès que quelqu'un a le malheur de prononcer son foutu nom ? Tu penses que j'ai pas vu tantôt quand il t'a touchée ? Tu crevais de l'embrasser, tu le dévorais ! Et lui… Ce connard…

\- Si tu savais, pourquoi…

\- Parce que je t'aime, putain ! Je t'aime Tenten ! Et j'avais l'espoir complètement stupide que tu finirais par l'oublier. Par toi aussi, m'aimer, juste un peu. Je suis vraiment un crétin, bordel.

Il ricana, amer. Je n'avais rien à répondre, s'il savait, après tout, qu'avais-je à rajouter ?

\- Tout ce temps, tu l'attendais, pas vrai ?

Je gardais le silence, c'était pire mais je n'avais rien à dire. Aucune défense, aucune plaidoirie.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, dis rien. Y'a rien à dire, de toute façon. Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, avec tes petits sourires et ton air innocent. C'était facile, hein, le brave Kankurô, tellement amoureux qu'il tolérait tout… Putain…

Il attrapa sa veste et je l'entendis traverser la pièce furieusement.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Tempêta-t-il avant de faire claquer la porte derrière lui, ne laissant que silence et regrets derrière lui.

Voilà, c'était fini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _Yo, Ten' ! T'es où_ ? Brailla la voix hystérique de Naruto me forçant à éloigner le combiné de mon oreille.

\- Chez moi, pourquoi ?

\- _T'as oublié. Je le savais, elle a oublié._ Répéta-t-il à un auditeur inconnu. _On avait rendez-vous au bar du coin, avec toute la bande, tu te souviens ?_

Toute la bande. Avec Sasuke. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

\- Ah… Ouais… Exact.

 _\- Ben quoi, t'arrives ?_

\- Je me sens pas très bien, en fait. Ce sera sans moi, ce soir.

\- _T'es sérieuse ? C'est la troisième fois que…_

\- Amusez-vous bien. L'interrompis-je avant de raccrocher.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tu m'évites ?

Sur mon seuil, trempé, sous la pluie battante. Un air de déjà-vu. Je réprimais le long frison courant le long de mon épiderme.

\- Possible… Tentais-je de rester désinvolte.

\- Tu vas me laisser dehors ? Il haussa un sourcil, son petit sourire narquois s'installant tranquillement.

\- Possible… Répondis-je sur le même ton que précédemment.

Le silence redevint maitre, entrecoupé du battement lent et répétitif de la légère averse tambourinant contre les volets. Il décolla ses cheveux de son front dans une nuée de gouttelettes et les ébouriffa.

Puis, il soupira, avançant lentement, la démarche féline. Réflexe de protection stupide, je reculais au même rythme, libérant l'entrée où il se faufila.

Sa progression m'entrainant contre un mur, je butais sur la plinthe, mon dos heurtant la cloison glacée. Ses coudes s'appuyant de part et d'autre de ma maigre silhouette, ses poings fermés effleurant les bords de mon visage.

Il étira un long doigt pâle, jouant négligemment avec une mèche rebelle de mon chignon, l'enroulant tranquillement autour de ses phalanges.

\- Tenten. Chuchota-t-il, doucement.

\- Alors, tu es de retour ? M'informais-je en tâchant de ne pas m'attarder sur son jeu dans mes cheveux, sur sa proximité et sur son regard.

\- Possible… M'imita-t-il, la voix rauque.

Ses lèvres tentatrices se déplaçant vers le creux de mon oreille, son nez chatouillant mon lobe lentement, me soutirant un frisson qui me fit fermer les yeux. Je pressais mes paupières l'une contre l'autre, mes dents mordant férocement ma lèvre inférieure.

\- À toi de me le dire. Reprit-il, la voix grave et basse, à quelques centimètres de mes tympans. Un léger effleurement de langue sur le lobule, ses canines se dévoilant pour s'enfoncer encore et encore dans la chair frémissante de mon cou. La douleur vive de ces morsures décuplant la jouissance du moment.

Mes dents crissèrent, son regard fou m'entraina à sa suite dans la folie, je perdis pied. L'halètement lourd, ses mains meurtrissant ma peau, son corps dur et puissant plaqué contre le mien, son parfum, et ses yeux. Noirs, séducteurs, brillants de désir et cruels.

Les vêtements plurent, sa bouche happa, mordit, tourmenta, suçota, brûla ma chair. Broya mon âme, y boutant le feu tandis que je tentais vainement de faire taire l'incendie de mes entrailles, les yeux fermés et les gémissements suppliants.

Il prenait son temps, faisait durer mon supplice, se jouant de ma respiration trop courte, de mon corps ne me répondant plus, de mes doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, de ma langue répondant avec avidité à chacun de ses baisers. Je me livrais corps et âme à lui.

À nouveau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il n'était pas parti.

Il m'avait plaquée au mur, sauvagement, dans le corridor, reprenant cet habituel jeu de soumission passionné qui rendait ces moments d'égarements grisants. Nos souffles s'étaient emmêlés, nos intimités retrouvées dans une envolée délicieuse, nos bouches douloureuses, gercées, puis il s'était rhabiller sans un mot et était resté. S'asseyant dans le canapé du salon en silence, m'observant par-dessous ses longs cils noirs en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Sans dire un mot.

L'atmosphère était lourde, le sexe n'avait pas apaisé toutes les tensions. Quelque chose flottait toujours dans l'air et j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il le ressentait également. J'étais fébrile, incertaine, me dandinant nerveusement sur mon siège face à lui.

\- Que veux-tu Sasuke ? Demandais-je finalement, à bout de cette pression grandissante.

\- Toi. Répliqua-t-il sans hésitation, le regard fuyant.

Il avait détourné les yeux. Ce simple geste me perturba bien plus que tout autre chose, plus que cette réponse, plus que sa réapparition soudaine. Sasuke ne détournait jamais les yeux, il imposait le silence d'un battement de cil, soumettait d'un regard, torturait, insultait, commandait mais ne détournait pas les yeux. Jamais.

\- Regarde-moi. Imposais-je.

Cette revendication le surprit. Oh, pas que ce soit clairement visible, il n'avait pas sursauté ou même ouvert la bouche sous le choc, non, il avait simplement planté vivement ses yeux dans les miens et levé un sourcil. Interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ? Repris-je, plus sûre de moi-même maintenant qu'il semblait disposé à discuter.

Il prit son temps, lissant les plis imaginaires de son pantalon du plat de la main.

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit-il enfin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me garantis que tu ne disparaitras pas du jour au lendemain ?

\- Rien.

\- Ou que tu ne regretteras pas ? M'abandonnant subitement ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu arriverais à être fidèle, au moins ? M'agaçais-je.

Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Je l'avais espérée si souvent que maintenant qu'elle avait lieu, je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de ce souhait. Sasuke ne me ferait pas de grande déclaration enflammée, il resterait secret, mystérieux, ne partagerait que ce qui l'arrangerait, n'aura pas de gestes tendres ou de mots doux, il resterait fidèle à lui-même.

Étais-je réellement prête à endurer tout cela pour simplement me tenir à ses côtés ?

La réponse me glaça. Oui. J'étais prête à souffrir pour peu que je puisse, rien qu'un peu, être à lui. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, Sasuke me posséderait, exigerait que je sois sienne quand lui-même ne m'appartiendrait jamais entièrement. Il n'y aurait pas de réciprocité. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

Le lapin et le loup.

\- Je ne veux que toi. Souffla-t-il, ses yeux brûlant étreignant mon cœur glacé.

Oui, j'étais prête à cela. Pour que ces yeux, encore et encore, me submerge et me fasse perdre pied.

\- Et toi, Tenten ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu me veux ? Me nargua-t-il, sûr de la réponse, cet horrible sourire supérieur aux lèvres

\- Possible… Haussais-je des épaules, insolente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _Joyeux Noël, Tenten._

\- Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

- _…_

\- Tu rentres quand ?

 _\- Impatiente d'avoir ton cadeau_ ? Ricana-t-il et je me représentais sans difficulté la lueur taquine de ses éclats noirs.

\- Imbécile.

 _\- Je te manque ?_

\- Hmhm… Approuvais-je à moitié, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Je te manque._ Affirma-t-il, narquois, comme toujours.

\- Et moi, je te manque ?

 _\- Possible…_ Répondit-il vaguement, dans cette imitation irritante de moi qu'il reprenait dès que ça lui chantait.

\- Tu es insupportable.

 _\- Je sais._

\- T'as un égo monstrueux.

 _\- Oui._

\- Tu me gonfles.

 _\- Pourtant, tu m'aimes._ Rétorqua-t-il, me faisant rougir de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Possible…

 _\- Tant mieux parce que moi aussi. À demain, Tenten._

Et il raccrocha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage! Des bisous !**


End file.
